Episode 30 (30 May 1985)
Synopsis Pauline and Arthur sit in their living room, fearful of what may have happened to Michelle. Michelle and Kelvin walk in at 1 am and Arthur kicks Kelvin out, before accusing Michelle of slagging herself in the streets. Michelle tells Arthur she phoned Sharon, asking her to tell them that she would be home late, but Arthur does not believe her. Pauline attempts to calm Arthur down before Lou walks downstairs and tells them all to go to bed. Andy walks home from his night shift in the rain, soaking wet. He asks Debbie why his umbrella was not where he had left it and Debbie tells him she took it to go shopping with her as it looked like it would rain, annoying Andy. Debbie then raises Andy's new bike, which she believed he had bought the previous day, unaware Andy is actually going to buy the bike later on in the day. Debbie then leaves for work and Andy goes to make himself breakfast, but is disgusted to find that Debbie has replaced all their food with fruit and vegetables. Tony tells Kelvin off after hearing from Kelvin's mother that he was late home. Ali visits Den and asks him if he can get him a car for £800, to which Den tells him he is optimistic he can. Arthur plans to look after Lou for the day whilst Pauline works at the launderette, but he ends up going to the pub instead. When Ethel tells Pauline that Arthur is in the pub, Pauline stresses and goes home and makes Lou soup. Lou decides she does not want soup and instead wants Pauline to make her rice pudding. As Pauline returns downstairs to make Lou's food, Ethel walks in and apologises to Pauline as the washing machine she has used in the launderette has broken and caused soap to spit all over the floor. Pauline heads back to the launderette, where she finds that Dot has gone home ill with a headache, adding to the pressure she is already facing. Ethel tells Pauline she will make Lou brandy whilst Pauline is cleaning up. Debbie visits Ali in the cafe and apologises to him for indirectly causing Saeed and Naima's car crash. Ali accepts Debbie's apology, before Debbie tells Ali that he should also be taking money off of Den, as it was Den's dog who caused the crash in the first place. Ali considers what Debbie has said. Andy goes to the pub and parks his bike outside. Afterwards, he chains it up to the Square railings before finding Debbie at home, who has made them dinner. Ian, Kelvin and Michelle wait in the cafe for Sharon. When Sharon turns up, Michelle accuses her of deliberately not telling her family where she was. Sharon admits she got distracted and forgot to tell Arthur and Pauline where Michelle was, so Michelle pours a can of coke over her before walking out, amusing Sharon. Andy is furious with Debbie when he learns she has made them a salad. Andy throws the salad on the floor before storming outside, where he finds the chain attaching his bike to the railings has been broken and his bike has been stolen. Tony decides to give Den relationship advice in the pub, making Angie wary. As Pauline gets back home from cleaning up the launderette, the stress she has faced in the day causes her to collapse in her kitchen, in front of Ethel. Cast Regular cast *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't want no daughter of mine slagging round the streets at one o'clock in the morning.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes